


This Is Who We Are

by Just_East



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Al is underage, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Anal Fisting, Canada is only mentioned, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Serial killer bfs, Violence, and is a devious little shit, and still kills people, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_East/pseuds/Just_East
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt wanted to pretend that he had done the right thing taking Al away from the family that never loved him.</p>
<p>He wanted to pretend he could take care of the fourteen year old boy that looked up at him with awe and reminded him so much of someone dead and gone.</p>
<p>Years later, Matt just wanted to pretend that he hadn’t just taken the innocence from the only precious thing he had. That he wasn't watching the boy change into someone unrecognizable. </p>
<p>But nothing ever lasts, and he always knew that Al was not Matthew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Know It Seems Like We're Never Coming Back

Al hummed to himself, head tipping over the back of the couch, the television droning on quietly.

The brunette laughed, pulling his knees up to his chest as he flipped to the news.

**“Over eighty people were killed today, at least a hundred others injured and in hospital today; the scene was horrific at the Eaton Centre Shopping Mall in Toronto, Canada said officers on scene. This is being reported terrorist attack on the busy tourist destination. A man appearing to be in his mid thirties entered the mall and pulled out what was reported to be a semi automatic machine gun and unleashed fire on the unsuspecting shoppers.”**

Smiling lightly, he felt his chest ache; this was what you wanted, wasn’t it, Matt?

**"The gun man killed eight people and injured eleven others. But that was not the only horror he had planned for the innocent shoppers at the Eaton Centre. As police arrived on scene, the man, reportedly six foot three and two hundred pounds with blond hair, announced that there were bombs placed around the shopping mall."**

…To go out in a blaze of glory? 

Burying his face in his knees, the American laughed, a hysterical edge on it. To think, after all they’d gone through together, jesus christ, how much more intimate than killing people together did you get?

But… this was what he’d wanted. 

Al couldn’t understand.

Why would you _want_ to be alone in your last moments?

**"Negotiations failed and the bombs were ignited, it is believed that the man was killed in the explosion. The police are still investigating possible gang and terrorist affiliations, but no statements have been made. If you have any information, we would please ask that you contact…."**

Why would Matt leave him there?

_"Just stay here, Al, don’t leave, don’t follow me."_

_"…Are you coming back?"_

_"… Don’t follow me, Al."_

And he hadn’t. He’d stayed holed up in their small apartment in New York, this dull ache in his chest and a pulse of paranoia in his mind.

Al had known from the beginning.

Matt wasn’t coming back.


	2. You Tried Your Best And You Knew It Wouldn't Last

#### Seven years earlier

Today was the day.

Bouncing excitedly, Al grinned.

Today would be his first kill.

He nearly ran into the living room of the apartment he shared with Matt.

"Matt!" he grinned running up behind the battered couch the blond was lounging on while watching the news.

"What is it, Al?" He sounded tired, and a bit like he didn’t want to really know.

"Today’s the day." The brunet teen leaned over the couch, leaning on the grouchy blond.

"Oh. How about not this year?" The Canadian chewed his lip.

"What? No! You promised!" Al stood back up, crossing his arms. At fifteen he wasn’t tall but he was fairly lanky. He often cursed his genetics that left him short and delicate in frame, and swore that when he was older he’d work out to get more muscle.

At twenty one, the blond was tall, and had more muscle than, in Al’s opinion, he had any right to have.

~

At twenty one, he was also at a loss at how to deal with the younger’s attitude and tantrums.

Matt stood up from the couch, grinding his teeth. He was probably at fault for why the American was so spoiled, since he did his best to (gruffly) give him whatever he wanted.

Well, almost whatever he wanted.

There were two things the teen wanted desperately that Matt was hesitant, almost unwilling to give him.

He’d dreaded this day ever since he’d promised it months ago. He couldn’t. Al, despite what he thought of himself was still a baby, still innocent.

He reminded him… of… no, he wouldn’t go there, not today.

Moving around the couch, the Canadian tried to think of something to placate the upset brunet.

"How about we go to that vegan restaurant you always go on about?"

“ _Matt._ ” There was a silent, ‘You promised’ tacked onto the end.

"You’re not ready." The tone was flat, the message final.

At least Matt hoped so.

Then he cringed when he saw it.

The flare of heat on the teen’s cheeks, the look of hurt and anger in his eyes.

Now the blond wasn’t one to let anyone push him around, but… he guessed he had a soft spot for the stubborn boy.

Al stormed from the room, back to his bedroom, and the Canadian groaned, rubbing his forehead.

Spoiled child.

He didn’t want to have to deal with the angered silence that accompanied this mood. 

Gritting his teeth, Matt knew what to do. There was only one other thing that Al wanted as much as his first kill.

And that was Matt himself.


	3. These Were The Words That She Placed On Her Casket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rings the alarm bell for sex that is considered underage and illegal in some places* Al's 15, Matt's 21

#### Seven years earlier

Quietly Matt opened the door to Al’s room where the teen was face down on his bed with his face buried in a pillow.

Licking his lips a little nervously, the blond took a seat beside him on the bed, ignoring the muffled order to leave.

He didn’t know what to say.

Words were never his strong point.

Shifting so he was hovering over the brunet, Matt gently brushed his lips against the back of Al’s neck.

He visibly saw the muscles in the brunet’s back and neck tense up before relaxing. 

He pressed his lips more fully to the other’s neck, pressing a firm kiss into the surprisingly soft flesh. The Canadian tugged at the teen’s arm until he was flipped to face him.

Matt almost had to look away from the hope and vulnerability in the ruby eyes in front of him.

God, he was still a child.

And yet… he had to keep him safe, innocent for a little bit longer.

Closing his eyes, he kissed the younger as he settled between his legs. He pressed his tongue into the brunet’s mouth, probing with a gentleness he wasn’t aware he possessed. The blond skimmed his hand under the teen’s shirt, feeling the smooth, soft skin quake beneath his fingers.

Breaking the kiss, Matt listened to the small gasps and the blush of red that painted Al’s face. 

He couldn’t help but think that the younger looked beautiful this way. He shrugged the thought off, he must have watched too many romance movies in his boredom lately.

Clothes found the floor and before he knew it, Matt had Al squirming naked beneath him as he gently took the other. He was careful in a way he had never been with women or men, but he supposed after spending a year with the teen he’d grown… attached.

"F-fuck, Matt." Al’s nails kneaded into the Canadian’s shoulders as he kept the brunet spread open with a hand under each knee, pumping into his supple body steadily.

This was clearly the younger’s first time, and even after much preparation he could tell the initial penetration and thrusts had still hurt. 

"Shh, Al." He kissed the teen as he sped up, feeling the way the teen’s body trembled as it gave in, relaxing into the slow, deep movements the experienced blond made.

Al was vocal, Matt idly noted, making clear what he liked and taking everything the Canadian had to give him. Occasionally Matt gave a rougher thrust to test the waters and noted with surprise that the brunet seemed to like them.

He’d have to save that for… if this ever happened again.

For now, he would be gentle. Speeding up lightly, the blond tightened his grip, pressing the American nearly in half. Chuckling to himself, he figured that was an advantage of Al being so young was his flexibility, he’d have to test it out.

…He was thinking that this was going to happen again.

Pushing all thoughts aside, he focused his attention on the growing volume of the teen’s pleasure and the way his body trembled and squeezed.

Al was close.

Suddenly, moaning out his release, Al squeezed around the blond’s length, face looking breathless and flushed in his pleasure. Sinking his teeth into his lip, Matt dropped the other’s tanned legs, and shifted his grip to the brunet’s hips. He drove himself in a bit rougher until he found himself muffling moans into soft tanned skin. Fingers wound themselves into his hair as he panted against sweat damp skin, slipping out of the pliant body beneath him.

"Happy birthday, Al." Matt whispered, squeezing his eyes shut. 

He wanted to pretend that he hadn’t just taken the innocence from the only precious thing he had.

"Thank you, Matt."

The teen’s voice was trembling, and the way it trembled reminded the Canadian of how the brunet had sounded only moments ago and he wondered if he’d be able to deny the American ever again.

He severely doubted it.

It almost made him forget about the lost innocence.

It was too easy to imagine Al was older when he stroked Matt’s hair and hummed a soothing tune.

It was almost like he knew what the Canadian was thinking.


	4. You Always Said This Never Hurt You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the timeline can get kinda confusing, but just to outline, 
> 
> The first chapter is "present day" - Al is 22, Matt is 28  
> The last chapter was 7 years prior to present day, Al was 15 and Matt was 21  
> This chapter is 5 years prior to present day, so Al is 17 and Matt is 23  
> Matt kidnapped Al when Al was 14 and Matt was 20, which was 8 years before present day.
> 
> Also, yay for fisting!

#### Five Years Earlier

Al moaned, his body gyrating against the solid form beneath him.

Hands found his hips and the man ground up.

Biting his lip, Al groaned, “Another round?” 

"Yeah. I’ll fuck you so good, sweetheart." No, he wouldn’t. And how dare he call him sweetheart.

With a smile, Al reached over the blond’s form to grab something out of the nightstand. His tanned fingers skimmed over the bottle of lube and instead gripped the army knife that lay hidden.

"Don’t call me sweetheart." The American smiled, pressing a sweet kiss to the other’s nose.

"How about babe?" The blond roughly palmed his ass with a smooth hand. Al repressed a shiver, he suddenly felt dirty.

"How about no?" Without warning and lightning quick, the younger male plunged the army knife into the man’s neck, pulling away before too much blood covered him.

He sneered at the man who was flailing and quickly bleeding out onto the bed.

Matt was gonna be pissed.

Snorting to himself, the seventeen year old pulled on his clothes from the night before and quickly left the hotel room, knife clutched in his hand.

Running down the hall, he darted into the stairwell and nearly flew up the steps to his and Matt’s room, knocking on the door quietly but with urgency.

The door opened and before Matt was out of the way, Al barreled in. 

"What the fuck, Al?" Matt hissed as he spotted the blood covered teen.

The brunet shrugged, turning away. 

"You were out fucking again, weren’t you?" He was frowning deeply, arms crossed over his chest.

He seemed more disappointed than angry, and that stung more than the brunet would admit.

"Yeah, so? What’s it to you?" The American snarled at the taller man.

"Why do you let yourself get fucked by anything with a cock?" Matt sighed, rubbing his face.

Al hated it when he did that. The blond reminded him of his father. Always disappointed.

"Fuck off, Matt!" Al watched the blond’s eyes harden and his own widened in response.

"Al." The Canadian took a step forward and the brunet scrambled back.

In a flash, Al grunted at he was pressed face first into the wall, the older man flush behind him.

Flushing in both fear and arousal, the teen swallowed hard. “M-Matt…”

"Apologize." The blond’s voice was right in his ear and the brunet’s knees shook as he hardened in his pants.

"I-I’m sorry…." He barely dared to breathe.

"What are you sorry for?" The taller man tested in his ear.

What was he sorry for?

"I’m sorry I upset you." Honesty was the best option in this situation.

One of the Canadian’s hands snaked down to cup the brunet’s erection. Al let out a moan against the sigh that Matt let out against his ear.

Al jolted when Matt dropped his head against the wall beside the brunet’s head.

“What am I gonna do with you?” The blond sighed as he wiggled his hand into the teen’s pants.

“This is a good place to start.” The American panted hopefully.

Matt lazily jerked the brunet off, groaning as the teen squirmed against him.

"Is it now?" The blond said, before sucking a rough hickey into the soft tanned skin of the American’s neck.

"Y-yes!" He was purposely grinding back now, hands flat against the wall.

"Jesus, Al, you’re like a bitch in heat. Didn’t you just have a cock?" Teenagers and their insatiable sexual appetites.

"It wasn’t you." Matt huffed at the American’s words, and rolled his eyes as he managed to free the younger man of his pants and underwear. 

Idly, the Canadian wondered if he should be alarmed at the level of attachment Al had to him.

"Then why didn’t you just fucking come to me?" The blond grit his teeth, as he pushed the brunet more fully into the wall. "Instead you had to go out and act like a little slut."

Matt was almost amazed at the way Al responded, the way he moaned and thrust his hips back and bit his lip. The flush that infused in his cheeks.

"If I see your hands leave the wall, I’m chaining you to a radiator for a month." The Canadian hissed into the younger man’s ear, not moving until the other nodded enthusiastically.

Slowly kneeling, the blond expertly angled the younger’s hips out, spreading his legs so he was fully exposed.

Diving in, Matt dipped two fingers inside the brunet, listening to his low moan. That wasn’t enough. Looking up to ensure that his orders were followed, Matt pumped his fingers inside the still lubed up teen.

"Fuck, Matt, you know I can take more." Al moaned, moving his hips roughly in a counter rhythm.

The blond growled, jabbing a third finger in and relishing the cry that broke from the teen’s throat.

"Still want more?" Without waiting for an answer, the Canadian pushed a fourth in, biting his lip at the violent shudder that wracked through Al’s body.

"You like that, sweetheart?" Smiling, Matt watched the way the brunet’s legs trembled, and helped eased him down the wall until he was kneeling, hands still flat against the wall obediently.

Slowing down the movements on his fingers, the blond kissed and lapped at the sensitive back of the younger’s neck, delighting in the soft breathy noises that drew from him.

"Do you want what I’m gonna give you?" Nipping at the American’s neck, Matt’s eyes had taken on a predatory edge that sent chills through the teen’s form. 

"Yes, yes, god yes." Al spoke it like a mantra, moans on its tail as the Canadian slid his fingers deeper.

Sliding his thumb against his palm, Matt smiled into the brunet’s neck, lapping at the sweat that formed there.

"Good boy." The keen that Al let out when the blond slid in to the wrist was almost enough to make the older man flinch.

"Shhhh, Al." Sucking a hickey into the soft tanned flesh, the Canadian kept a soft rocking motion up as he slowly curled his fingers up.

"I can’t, Matt, I can’t, I gotta-!" The teen was panting, shuddering almost violently around the blond’s fist.

"I know, sweetheart. Just hold it a bit longer, we haven’t even got to the best part. We’re almost there." Whispering soothing words into the younger’s ear, Matt started a slow rhythm with his fist, dragging it across the brunet’s prostate.

Crying out, Al was shaking, whimpering pathetically. If he could see it, the Canadian would bet that the younger’s cock was red and swollen.

Taking sympathy on his younger companion, Matt whispered the word that would allow the teen to let go.

"Cum." 

The blond had to slap a hand over the teen’s mouth to muffle the scream he let out. Matt groaned as he felt the brunet’s hot body constrict around his fist, painfully hard in his pants.

Gently the blond eased his hand out of the American, watching as the teen went limp, leaning his head against the wall.

"Feel better?" Al made an unintelligible noise, so Matt just chuckled and stood up to get a wet towel to clean them both up.

He’d deal with the issues another time.


End file.
